


Волчий бог

by Schuu



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, драма, посканон, слэш, фантеории автора на тему канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Мадара рассказывает Нацуме историю своего происхождения





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Нацуме на ЗФБ 2017.  
> Почитать и посмотреть выкладки можно [здесь](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5485809)  
> Фан теории автора на тему канона

Он принадлежал человеку или человек принадлежал ему?

В последнее время Мадара всё чаще задавался этим вопросом. Нацуме взрослел, находил друзей. Он отдавал имена ёкаям, истончая Тетрать бабушки — единственную вещь, которая связывала их. Мадара был рядом именно из-за неё. С каждым днём он всё больше убеждал себя в этом. Но чаще просто утешал. Он привязался к нему, как когда-то к его бабушке, и понимал, что, возможно, совершает ещё одну ошибку. Сожаление, которое потом будет висеть на нём грузом, когда однажды Нацуме не станет. Потому что он не вечный, он всего лишь человек.

Мадара развалился у окна на солнышке и лениво приоткрыл правый глаз, глядя на спину Нацуме. Он сидел на полу за столом и что-то печатал на своём компьютере — подарке Токо и Шигеру на двадцатилетие. Иногда зависал и подолгу смотрел перед собой. После чего стук клавиш возвращался. Наверняка писал что-то для учёбы — вещи, которая была чужда Мадаре. Его занятой человек…

— Завтра я буду поздно, — произнёс Нацуме, обернувшись, — хозяйка придёт за оплатой, отдашь ей деньги?

— Почему поздно? — поинтересовался Мадара, перекатываясь на спину и всем своим видом изображая безразличие, как будто ответ его совсем не интересовал.

— Подработка у Натори, — Нацуме наблюдал за ним, потом сощурился и угрожающим тоном сказал: — Только не вздумай ничего учудить в моём теле, иначе нам придётся искать новое жильё. Опять.

— Понял я, понял. Будь осторожнее, не хочу, чтобы моего человека сожрал какой-нибудь другой ёкай.

Нацуме приподнял бровь и произнёс насмешливо:

— Твоего человека, сэнсэй?

— А чьего ж ещё? — Мадара закрыл глаза, притворившись очень сонным.

Сколько раз он уже так делал, чтобы избежать личных разговоров?

Наутро Нацуме собрался рано и ушёл на занятия, оставив на столе деньги за аренду. Вечером пришла хозяйка, Мадара обернулся Нацуме, как обещал, и отдал ей деньги. Так и хотелось выйти куда-нибудь за саке в таком виде, ведь коту не продадут алкоголь, в отличие от человека. Но он знал, чем в человеческом мире чреваты вечерние выходы в бар молодых парней и девушек в одиночку. На личном опыте знал. Не повезло тому извращенцу, который вздумал напасть на него. Ох не повезло…

В этот вечер он никуда не пошёл. К ожиданию возвращения Нацуме добавилось чувство тревоги. Он терпеть не мог это ощущение. Ближе к полуночи уже решил отправиться за ним, но услышал шорох в прихожей и знакомые шаги.

Когда Нацуме зашёл в комнату, Мадара уже делал вид, что спит. Тот тихо ходил по комнате, стелил футон. Потом ненадолго исчез в ванной. Нацуме выглядел уставшим, от него буквально веяло аурой уныния. Вроде всё было хорошо, но Мадара чувствовал, что что-то тяготило его. Так часто бывает, когда его впечатлительный человек столкнётся с чем-то грустным, безнадёжным. Он был слишком мягким, столько пережил и столько видел, и всё равно каждый раз впадал в тоску.

Мадара перебрался к нему на футон и, когда Нацуме вернулся, почувствовал, как тот аккуратно ложится под одеяло, так, чтобы не потревожить его.

— Ты поздно, этот Натори заставляет тебя пахать до полуночи, — пробормотал Мадара. — Он хоть хорошо тебе платит?

— Сэнсэй, — вздохнул Нацуме, поняв, что он не спит, — да, не переживай.

Он звучал, как будто хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не стал. Лёг на бок, свернувшись под одеялом, и закрыл глаза. Мадара слушал, как он дышит, знал, что не спит, несмотря на усталость. Что-то опять тревожило его.

— Сэнсэй, — позвал Нацуме, но Мадара не откликнулся. Лишь приоткрыл глаза, зная, что его никак не увидят. — Сэнсэй…

Нацуме затих. Он лежал в тишине ещё долго. Ворочался. Кажется, завтра ему никуда не нужно было идти, значит, сможет немного отоспаться, даже если заснёт под утро, подумал Мадара. Но потом Нацуме всё же тихо сказал:

— Сегодня мы поставили печать на очень сильного аякаши.

Мадара ничего на это не сказал. Неизвестно, знал ли Нацуме, что он не спит, или говорил просто так, потому что не с кем было поделиться тем, что лежит на душе.

— Он был таким сильным, что нам оказалось не под силу его изгнать. И мы не хотели его убивать. И, наверное, был очень-очень старым.

Мадара смотрел, как на стене пляшут тени листвы в тусклом свете уличного фонаря, и думал о том, что он уже, кажется, знает, чем закончится история.

— Он жил в доме хорошей знакомой семьи Натори, — продолжал Нацуме, — она давно умерла, а в дом никто не мог заселиться из-за аякаши. И нам пришлось запечатать его. И ты знаешь… — голос его стал тише, — когда мы накладывали печать, я видел воспоминания…

Он опять замолчал, как будто ком застрял в горле.

— Аякаши привязался к этой женщине… Он пообещал всегда охранять её и её дом. И потому нам пришлось…

— Спи, Нацуме, — сказал Мадара и почувствовал, как Нацуме вздрогнул. Значит, правда не был уверен, слушают его или нет.

— Интересно, а как было у бабушки?..

Нацуме больше ничего не сказал, и вскоре по его дыханию стало понятно, что он заснул. Они не возвращались к этой теме неделю. И всё это время Нацуме ходил в подавленном состоянии. Видно было, что он хочет поговорить с Мадарой, что сомневается в необходимости этого и не решается.

Когда он поднялся ни свет ни заря субботним утром, чтобы вернуть имя некому нашедшему их ёкаю, то заснуть уже не смог. Мадара вовсю зевал и наблюдал, как Нацуме копошится в коробке с вещами бабушки.

— Ложись спать, Нацуме. Что ты там пытаешься найти?

— Иногда мне кажется, что что-нибудь может указать и подсказать больше о Рейко, — ответил он, аккуратно перекладывая вещи.

— Ты кучу раз так делал, что нового ты надеешься обнаружить?

— Ты не понимаешь, сэнсэй, — обернулся Нацуме, — мне это важно! Ты никогда ничего не говоришь.

Мадара перекатился по футону и сел, сонно моргая.

— Рейко была сильной и смелой. У неё было много друзей среди духов, но она почти ни к кому не привязывалась.

Нацуме полностью к нему повернулся и сложил ноги по-турецки:

— Что ты имеешь ввиду под «почти»?

Мадара цокнул языком. Проговорился. Что теперь ему рассказать? Что в своё время сам очень привязался к Нацуме Рейко, пока она жила своей жизнью, как теперь история повторяется с Нацуме Такаши? Он совсем размяк с этими Нацуме. Стоило просидеть в заключении ещё век-другой, чтобы опять возненавидеть людей.

— Рейко в своей жизни истинно любила только двоих. Твоего деда и Хиное.

— Хиное?.. — Нацуме осёкся, как будто что-то вспоминая.

Правда, Хиное при их первой встрече спутала его с бабушкой и, казалось, так рада была видеть. Мадара помнил, как потом она разочарованно вздыхала, когда они напились, стоило Нацуме уйти. Скучала по Рейко.

— Погоди… дедушка? Ты что-нибудь о нём знаешь? — спросил Нацуме с полным любопытства взглядом.

— Почти ничего, кроме того, что она ушла от нас всех, когда его встретила. Стала делать вид, что забыла нас, и жить своей жизнью, — Мадара старался звучать равнодушно.

Нацуме опустил голову:

— Вот как.

Этот мальчишка… Он точно понимал поступок бабушки. Очень хотел бы не понимать, но сам когда-то не любил ёкаев. Они пугали его, гоняли, вместе с людьми заставили пройти через ад и научиться лгать, всегда улыбаться и говорить «я в порядке», даже если это было не так. Хотел бы Мадара, чтобы он прожил свою жизнь, деля её между мирами духов и людей? Всегда жил в одиночестве, потому что не в силах выбрать чью-либо сторону? Сейчас они явно привязались друг к другу, и если Мадара понимал, что однажды ему будет очень тяжело расставаться с Нацуме, то сам Нацуме, возможно, и не представлял, каково это было — вечно жить подобно богу, невидимым человеческому глазу духом. Только Мадара был сильнее, он мог воплощаться в человека. Мог притворяться им, мог учиться. Сколько же Нацуме не знал о нём. Он мучился вопросами, которые не решался задать, уже много лет. Слишком вежливый, слишком уважает Мадару. Это злило. Он и сам не знал, почему. Ведь мальчишка был ни при чём. Он собирается прожить всю жизнь в этой неопределённости? Истончать Тетрадь друзей, приближая их договор к концу с каждым вырванным листком?

— Нацуме, — произнёс Мадара серьёзно.

Его голос изменился с хриплого на ровный, более глубокий. Тон стал напряжённым. Мадара дождался, пока Нацуме поднимет на него взгляд, и с лёгким хлопком обернулся человеком. Но не Рейко и не самим Нацуме. Тело вытянулось вверх, отросшие волосы защекотали шею, светлая одежда обтянула мышцы, широкие плечи. Нацуме смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, замерев на месте.

— Сэнсэй?.. — неуверенно позвал он, обездвиженный его обликом.

— Так я выглядел, когда волчий бог забрал мою человеческую душу. Мадара — имя, данное мне при обращении. Своего человеческого я не помню.

Нацуме сидел перед ним и, казалось, не знал, что сказать. Он выглядел так, будто… боялся его? Не узнавал? Ещё бы.

Они молчали, глядя друг на друга в тишине. Рассвет только наступал, в комнате царил полумрак. Первые солнечные лучи начинали ползти по стене, осветив часть человеческого лица Мадары.

— Ты… был человеком? — тихо спросил Нацуме.

— Мы все когда-то были людьми, Нацуме. Пока меня не забрал волчий бог и я сам стал им со временем. Мои и его воспоминания слились, и я давно перестал понимать, где заканчивается его душа и начинается моя. Я живу так уже очень и очень давно. По человеческим меркам я живу вечно. Как многие из нас, кто стал достаточно силён. Мы редко встречаем на своём жизненном пути людей, которые не просто нас видят, но к которым мы привязываемся. Кто-то сам привязывается к нам, — пока Мадара говорил это, Нацуме сидел неподвижно, слушал каждое сказанное слово. — Но нет ничего хуже этого. Сомнения и тоска, которые будут мучить тебя до конца твоих дней. Рейко не захотела так жить. Она считала, что настрадалась достаточно, выбрала земную жизнь, без привязанности к чему-то вечному. И поступила правильно.

Нацуме опустил глаза, глядя в пол куда-то у ног Мадары.

— Почему ты говоришь это мне, сэнсэй?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что знал обо мне и помнил, — Мадара прошёл вперёд, грубо схватил Нацуме за плечо крепкой рукой и легко поднял на ноги.

Нацуме такого не ожидал и вскрикнул от удивления.

— Что ты делаешь? — выдохнул он, когда Мадара грубо прижал его рукой к стене, сжав пальцы на горле.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил, — повторил Мадара почти рыча, — что я не друг тебе. Что я с тобой, пока у тебя Тетрадь друзей. И после твоей смерти я заберу её.

Когда прошёл первый испуг, Нацуме открыл глаза и посмотрел на Мадару:

— Что, если к тому моменту, как я умру, в ней больше не останется ни одного листа?

Мадара его так недооценивал. Почему Нацуме вдруг перестал его бояться? Так внезапно, как будто что-то понял.

— Тогда я съем тебя, — сказал он грозно.

И к его изумлению Нацуме улыбнулся.

— Правда?

Этот мальчишка… Мадара сдавил его шею, но не сильно, только хотел напугать его, лишь бы он перестал так улыбаться.

— Ты же привязался ко мне, сэнсэй, — Нацуме сглотнул, фраза далась ему с трудом из-за давящей на горло руки.

— Ты не слышал? — разозлился Мадара, — я сказал, что сожру тебя.

Нацуме выдохнул от боли и захрипел:

— Сэнсэй, отпусти! — он толкнул его в плечо, и Мадара разжал хватку.

Нацуме склонился, ощупывая горло, вздохнул и сказал:

— Так будет даже лучше, правда?

Мадара хмуро смотрел на него. Что творится у него в голове? Какой сложный человек, и о чём он только думает?

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Что если ты съешь меня — так будет лучше, — он опять улыбнулся.

Мадара фыркнул и отвернулся:

— И кто из нас к кому привязался? — только и сказал он.

— Погоди, — Нацуме ухватил его за руку, — расскажи мне больше.

— Тебе не нужно это знать.

— Нет, нужно, — упрямо сказал Нацуме.

Мадара обернулся. Казалось, они хотели перебороть друг друга упрямством во взглядах.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил Нацуме.

Мадара молча смотрел на него. Он сощурился, пытаясь по лицу Нацуме понять, о чём он думает, пока тот не спросил:

— Откуда у тебя эти знаки?

Да, точно, он ведь по-прежнему держал Мадару за руку и сейчас разглядывал красную полосу вдоль запястья до самого локтя. Такая же полоса шла по другой руке.

Мадара забрал руку и перевернул ладонью вверх, где стояли похожие красные линии, но завивались короткой спиралью к центру.

— Это бывшие шрамы. Так меня убили. Пустили кровь. Теперь это печати.

Нацуме вздрогнул и взглянул на него. В его взгляде ясно читалось, что лучше бы он не спрашивал. Отлично, теперь мальчишка чувствует вину. Мадара убрал рукой светлые волосы со лба, показывая похожую завитушку.

— Эта отметка тебе знакома, — сказал он с усмешкой, привлекая его внимание и заставляя на себя посмотреть.

Нацуме наконец выпрямился и взглянул на отметку.

— Печать, которая даёт мне силы изгонять духов. Я получил её вместе со всей силой, когда умер, — сказал Мадара.

Нацуме протянул руку и коснулся его лба. Мадара замер от прикосновения. Приятно. Раньше он не чувствовал такого от касаний Нацуме. Может, потому что был покрыт густой шерстью?

— Тёплый, — сказал Нацуме.

Мадара не знал, что ему сказать или как ответить. Он вообще не знал, что дальше делать. Как отреагирует Нацуме, если он вдруг обнимет его? Или прижмётся? Он же больше не выглядит как кот. Но главное, почему он так хочет это сделать?

— Ты глупец, Нацуме. Тебе не место с духами. И с теми, кто давно мёртв.

— Но ты не мёртв, — произнёс Нацуме. — Это же совсем разные вещи: смерть и тот, кем являешься ты.

Мадара отошёл от него. Кто из них глуп и привязался? Точно не Нацуме. Кажется, именно он понимает больше, чем Мадара. Может, он сам всё прекрасно осознаёт, но никак не может смириться с тем фактом, что не просто испытывает чувство привязанности, нет. Что полюбил Нацуме.

— Тебе ведь тоже одиноко, сэнсэй, — он услышал шорох позади, звук шагов. — Я понимаю. Но ты не напугаешь меня и не заставишь отвернуться от тебя, — ладонь Нацуме легла на его плечо, — потому что не так давно я понял, что могу жить в двух мирах. И что мне будет очень больно, если я заставлю себя выбирать. Поэтому, сэнсэй… Мадара, пожалуйста.

Чёртов мальчишка. Он не оставляет выбора, терзает его. Так ли тяжело, наконец, смириться и принять ситуацию? Ему всегда будет тяжело, останься они вместе или нет.

Мадара развернулся и обнял Нацуме. Обнял как человек, одной рукой прижав его голову к своему плечу, другой обхватив за талию. Руки Нацуме сомкнулись у него за широкой спиной.

— Ты мягче, когда волк, — прошептал Нацуме, пряча улыбку у него на груди.

— Я могу обнять тебя как волк, — усмехнулся Мадара, — но, боюсь, тебе не понравится.

— Если ты обернёшься волком, я не смогу тебя поцеловать.

Мадара отстранился, чтобы посмотреть, всерьёз он это сказал или нет. Видимо, всерьёз.

— Нацуме, ты пожалеешь.

— А ты нет?

— И я пожалею, — с этими словами Мадара наклонился к нему и поцеловал.

Это было слишком приятно. Даже очень. Ощущение тепла во всём теле накатывало медленно, приходило из давно забытого прошлого и было почти чужим. Нацуме прижался к нему сильнее, отвечая. Он не вздрогнул, когда Мадара углубил поцелуй, только чуть больше приоткрыл рот и позволил прислонить себя к стене.

Как быстро они взрослеют, эти люди. Нацуме больше не ребёнок. Он давно не ребёнок… Понадобилось время, чтобы осознать реакции собственного человеческого тела. Нацуме выдохнул в его объятиях, когда возбуждённый член Мадары упёрся ему в бедро.

— Лучше остановиться, — Мадара отстранился от него, стараясь не смотреть на раскрасневшееся лицо Нацуме. Тот явно испытывал то же самое.

Нацуме опустил глаза, как будто решая, и по нему невозможно было сказать, хочет он продолжать или боится.

— Всё в порядке, — наконец произнёс Нацуме и коснулся руки Мадары, — всё хорошо.

— Повторишь ли ты то же самое после того, как мы закончим?

Нацуме нервно рассмеялся:

— Не надо пугать меня… Или ты… не хочешь продолжить?

«Не хочу? Я не хочу? Это шутка такая?» Мадара накрыл лицо ладонью, замерев так на какое-то время.

Он почувствовал, как Нацуме шагнул ближе и обнял его:

— Я доверяю тебе, сэнсэй, — его губы нежно коснулись плеча Мадары. Теплый и приятный. И почему он только и делает, что пытается напугать Нацуме? Неужели хочет испытать? Снова и снова… Пора было просто сдаться.

И он сдался. Заключил Нацуме в объятия и оторвал от пола. Тот вскрикнул от удивления:

— Сэнсэй! Что ты делаешь?

— Если ты хочешь продолжения, то перестань называть меня сэнсэй, — он сделал шаг к футону и уложил Нацуме поверх одеяла.

— Но как тогда?.. — Нацуме рассеянно следил за тем, как Мадара развязывает пояс на своей светлой рубашке и скидывает в сторону.

— Я дал тебе своё имя. Распоряжайся им с умом.

Нацуме лежал перед ним, приподнявшись на локтях, как будто понятия не имел, что нужно делать. Совсем растерялся? Этот взгляд сейчас сведёт Мадару с ума. Но он понимал, что срываться нельзя. Не сейчас. Он взял пояс обратно в руки и накрыл им глаза Нацуме.

— Сэнс…. Мадара?

— Ты сам сказал, что доверяешь мне. А вот я себе — нет.

Нацуме выдохнул и вздрогнул, когда Мадара поцеловал его. Ему понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы полностью расслабиться и ответить на поцелуй. Мадара опустился ниже, снял с него майку и провёл языком по животу, одновременно опуская штаны. Нацуме отозвался стоном на прикосновение языка к собственному члену, поддался вперёд. Это его человек. Полностью его. Тёплый и вкусный… Сущность волка стала тянуть его мысли в другом направлении. Мадара понял, что слишком сжал бёдра Нацуме в руках, оторвав его таз от футона. Нацуме всхлипывал и задыхался под ним, но не стал останавливать. Его тело дрожало в предоргазменных судорогах. Мадаре показалось, что от одного такого вида можно сойти с ума. Он выпустил член Нацуме изо рта и аккуратно положил его бёдра на футон.

— Мадара?.. — Нацуме стянул влажный пояс с глаз — вряд ли он плакал от страха или боли — и недоумённо посмотрел на него, почти разочарованно, что тот остановился.

Мадара провёл рукой по его члену, вызывая ещё одну судорогу, и медленно сунул два пальца в рот.

— Перевернись, Нацуме, и встань на колени.

Нацуме замер, глядя как зачарованный, затем отвёл взгляд и подчинился. Вздрогнул, когда Мадара провёл влажными пальцами между его ягодиц, приставил головку члена и вошёл. Нацуме уронил голову на подушку перед собой и застонал, крепко сжав его в себе.

— Подожди… так больно…

Наверное, он был слишком большим. Член подрагивал от желания двинуться глубже, но Мадара знал, что перед ним человек. А люди хрупки, и он не хотел делать больно. Он вышел, и Нацуме тут же накрыл ладонью вход, помассировал пальцами. Мадара лизнул его руку. И ведь даже не подумал, что с людьми столько суеты… Но такой приятной. Нацуме застонал, когда язык Мадары скользнул между ягодиц.

Мадара наклонился и коснулся губами горячей кожи, вкусной… Стал двигать пальцами глубже. Он понял, что Нацуме готов, когда тот расслабился под ним, невольно раздвигая колени шире.

Нацуме всё равно содрогнулся и плотно сжал его член, когда Мадара стал проникать, медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром.

— Какой же ты… — он прерывисто выдохнул, пряча лицо в подушке.

Мадара скользнул в нём до конца и прижался бёдрами к ягодицам Нацуме. Он склонился ниже, к спине, и вдохнул запах его волос. Как же хотелось его съесть. Мадара не двигался, подавляя своё желание, пока Нацуме мелко дрожал под ним.

— Мадара… — в голосе слышалась мольба. Чего Нацуме хотел? Чтобы он перестал? Или наоборот, чтобы продолжил?

И он остановился на последнем. Двинулся в нём медленно, размеренно. По стону понял, что выбрал правильно. Нацуме сжал подушку в руках, закусил костяшки пальцев. От такого вида хотелось растерзать его, никогда никому не отдавать и не отпускать. Съесть, оставить с собой. Но каким бы Мадара не был эгоистом, он не мог позволить себе ничего подобного. Не с Нацуме.

Он стал двигаться чуть быстрее. Тело сводило от приятных ощущений. Его человеческое тело. Сколько же удовольствия оно могло принести.

— Ма-дара… — прерывисто позвал Нацуме. Дыхание сбивалось, Мадара видел, как покраснели его щеки.

— Что, Нацуме?

— Позволь мне… повернуться…

Мадара вышел из него и застонал от досады. Нацуме лёг на спину, раскинув перед ним ноги. Слишком развратно. Мадара приподнял его бёдра, закинул ноги себе на плечи и опять вошёл до самого конца. Он сразу стал двигаться в прежнем темпе, чуть ускоряясь. Может, Нацуме и хотел смотреть на него, но сейчас он лишь отворачивался и кусал кожу на запястье. Удовольствие накрывало Мадару с головой, стоны лишь больше возбуждали. Ладони Нацуме скользнули к его шее. Он обнял и притянул Мадару к себе, колени почти коснулись груди. Мадара почувствовал, как Нацуме сжал его член в себе. Двинулся, вызывая стон у обоих, и кончил в него.

Плечо отозвалось лёгкой болью. Нацуме впился в него зубами, не выпуская из объятий. «И кто из нас кого съест?.».

Мадара хотел было отстраниться, но Нацуме придержал его бёдра, насадился чуть больше и обхватил собственный член рукой. «Я точно недооценивал своего человека», — думал Мадара, глядя, как Нацуме стал водить ладонью по всей длине, сперма брызнула ему на живот, и он изогнулся, сильнее сжав Мадару в себе. Такими темпами этого раза ему явно будет мало.

Когда Нацуме расслабленно опал, Мадара выскользнул из него и опустился рядом на футон.

— Если ты сейчас превратишься в кота — я тебя ударю, — устало произнёс Нацуме.

У Мадары правда был соблазн. Он усмехнулся и сказал:

— Не буду.


End file.
